<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Free by mysteriousmagicx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499600">Free</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteriousmagicx/pseuds/mysteriousmagicx'>mysteriousmagicx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:20:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteriousmagicx/pseuds/mysteriousmagicx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The titans have breached the walls and Erwin finds no sign of Levi so he goes to search for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi Ackerman/Reader, Levi Ackerman/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Free</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Erwin surveys the ground below him as he flies through the air. Houses destroyed, debris and rubble spilling onto the streets. He sees limbs poking out from crushed buildings, blood staining the stone. Corpses littered everywhere like leaves on an autumn day. Some civilians, others are soldiers. His men and women were zipping through the air, searching for survivors and leading them to  the medical wagons. Those that were dead were placed in body bags. He hears a loud wail, his gaze flickering to a woman hunched over a man’s body, refusing to let the soldiers take him from her. Somewhere else a child was crying out for their parents.</p><p>Pure destruction and pain lay in the wake of the titans who have breached the walls. Once they got word of titans pouring in they sprung into action, but they couldn’t save them all. Despite seeing people die over and over again, it never gets easy to burden and never will. A building toppling over and burying a  mother and child as they try  to run away. His soldiers screaming and crying in the clutches of a titan right before they get eaten. Swatted by titans, crushed under their feet. These deaths pile on his shoulders, burdening him further but he had to move further, save as many as he could. Saving even just one life was something. The dead will live on in their hearts and memories. Erwin hopes they are in a better place, free from his hell.</p><p>He turns his head when he hears a roar. In the distance was a muscled 15 meter titan, pressed against the wall. Eren was getting better at his hardening abilities, able to patch up holes easily. Yet the walls somehow break over and over again, titans streaming in like a steady river to claim more lives. They were never truly safe, even within the walls. Erwin lands on the roof, furrowing his eyebrows as he scans the area. No sign of the raven haired man.</p><p>Odd, he could normally spot him easily. Either Levi would be flying in the air or his voice would ring clearly. It confused him greatly, taking off again. Where did he go? He wasn’t by Eren who was being cut out by Mikasa at the moment. The more Erwin searches an uneasy feeling settles inside his gut.</p><p>Erwin heads for their house. After (y/n), his wife, got pregnant Levi asked him to build a house near the compound. He agreed, allowing for the construction of a new home to accommodate the new member of his family. That way Levi could be near his wife and child while still being near the military if he was needed. It still surprises Erwin that  Levi had a woman and even a child now. Never in his life had Erwin expected the reserved Captain to fall in love. With all that he endured in his life he assumed he didn’t want to be close to anyone in fear of losing them. That was Erwin’s mentality as well along with the fact that he put humanity first, needing to know whether humans other than themselves were out there. He didn’t have time for frivolous activities.</p><p>However, he and Levi were not the same. (Y/n) came into his life and threw Levi’s life out of whack. Erwin saw the way the stoic man looked at the woman, saw how his eyes softened for her, saw how their hands discreetly brushed together. There was something between obviously but he never brought it up. He didn’t need to anyway, not when Hanji yelled down the halls that  (y/n) was Levi’s lover. Nobody saw it coming. They didn’t expect a wedding either.</p><p>
  <em>Applause rings out in the air as (y/n) and Levi kiss, sealing their vows. Erwin sees pure love reflect in both their eyes after they part. Suddenly Levi picks her up bridal style, a loud squeal coming from her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Levi!” (Y/N) giggles, wrapping her arms around his neck and kicking her legs in the air.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What? You’re my wife now.” He says bluntly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She beams at him. “And you’re my husband.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His eyes soften, resting his forehead against hers. “Mr. and Mrs. Ackerman huh?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“WOOHOOO GO SHORTY!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Erwin chuckles when he hears Hanji. On the other hand Levi scowls, glaring at the brunette. “Shut it Hanji.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Congratulations, you two.” Erwin says as he walks up to them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Thank you Erwin.” (Y/n) says.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Try not to get too drunk Erwin, I’m not dragging your ass back to your room. I’ve got other things to do with my wife.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Levi!” (Y/N) slaps his shoulder at his suggestive tone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t worry about me, focus on yourselves.”</em>
</p><p>That they did. Erwin watches the newly married couple dance together. Levi’s hand was on her waist, his other hand intertwined with hers and held out to the side. They sway to the music slowly, turning in a circle. Slowly both his hands came to hold on her hips, (y/n)’s head resting against her chest. It was every bit loving and sweet, the night coming to an end.</p><p>(Y/N) was just what Levi needed. A lovely woman with a radiant aura that dispelled the gloomy clouds that hung over Levi’s head. She was his sunshine in his dark world. Out in public he was still himself to maintain his reputation but within their quarters as a different story. Erwin accidently stumbled upon this discovery.</p><p>
  <em>Erwin holds a file in his hands, intending to discuss the next expedition’s operations with him. As he comes up to the office he notices the door slightly open. Taking a peek inside his eyes widen.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(Y/N) was sitting on the couch, leaned back against the cushions with her dress pulled up to show the skin of her swollen belly. Levi was on his knees in front of her, his face nuzzling her baby bump. Her hand was in his hair, gently carding her fingers through his strand. A loving smile was on her face as she watches her husband love on their unborn child.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Be good for your mother alright? I know you have my genes but tone it down.”  Erwin couldn’t believe Levi was speaking to her stomach.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“They love it when you talk to them.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You think?” Levi looks up at her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She nods. “They get all excited and kick me, like right now. Oh! That was a hard kick.” (Y/n) chuckles, rubbing her belly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oi, what did I just say?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Levi begins to press little kisses all over her skin before resting his head against her, a soft sigh leaving his lips.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Erwin pulls away from the door and walks away. He felt as if he shouldn’t have seen that, it was their moment together. At the same time he couldn’t help but smile. Levi was so loving towards them.</em>
</p><p>Erwin was envious of what Levi had. He had a beautiful wife and a son, he had a family. He was happy for him, he really was but everytime he looked at his friend he couldn’t help but feel he chose the wrong path. Erwin thought he couldn’t have both knowledge and love but Levi proved him wrong.</p><p>
  <em>As soon as Erwin enters the office a cry fills the air. Henry buries his face in his father’s neck, clinging to him tightly. Levi bounces him in his arms, hoping to soothe the little boy. Henry takes a quick peek at Erwin before whimpering again. Levi sighs, looking at the commander.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“At this point I’m tempted to shave your eyebrows off.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Henry’s scared of your eyebrows. Whatever makes my son cry I’m going to take of it, that includes your thick ass brows.” Levi says bluntly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Now hold on Levi.” Erwin holds up his hands. “It’s not my fault that your son is scared of me just because of my eyebrows.” It really was unfair. He wishes to hold the boy but Henry would scream, wanting his mother or father.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“True, but he’s still scared of you and I will not tolerate that.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Levi you are making no sense.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He makes no response, trying to calm his son by murmuring comforting words to him. “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of that scary man.” He kisses the side of his head. Henry looks up at his father, cooing softly. Erwin took it  as a cue to leave them be.</em>
</p><p>Erwin gasps when he rounds a corner. Their house was demolished, the place where Levi had his fondest memories with (y/n) and Henry. Landing on the ground his hands dig through the rubble. He winces as the pieces of construction break his skin but he ignores it. He calls out their names as he throws pieces of wood and metal beams away, hoping to hear something, anything. He pauses when he sees a splash of green in the midst of the wood and metal. Heaving the heavier pieces away Erwin freezes.</p><p>(Y/n) and Henry were pressed against Levi’s body, his arms securely locked around them. Both of their eyes were closed, not moving. Levi was barely breathing, his cloak stained with his blood, or was it a mixture of all of them? The wounds he suffered were major, his gear busted and the cables digging into the lower half of his body. There was no saving him.</p><p>“Levi…,” his name falls from his lips.</p><p>Levi’s eyes open a sliver, turning his head to see his friend. His eyes held no fear. He knew what was coming and accepted it. Turning back to his family he lifts his head, pressing his blood soaked lips to Henry’s forehead and (y/n)’s lips. His head hits the ground, his body exhaling for the last time.</p><p>The mighty has fallen. The man who everyone looked up to as their beacon of hope, their shot at winning their freedom in this cruel world. The man who everyone was afraid of. The man who lost so much in his life, endured so much pain but walked forward nonetheless. The man who was a loving husband, a loving father. He protected his family till the very end, even after death. Used his body as a shield for his family, but in the end they all went together.</p><p>Erwin’s eyes cast downwards, his heart squeezing. He closes his eyes, breathing deeply.</p><p>“You’re free Levi.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>